


for just one day

by moonlights0nata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, He is trying his best, IT WAS MEANT TO BE LIGHTHEARTED BUT IT GETS SERIOUS OCCASSIONALY, Miyu is so mean and I love her so much, Other, Ryoken Kogami does not know how to word things properly, Ryoken wears shorts at some point, There's probably innuendos in this, i am not sure how else to tag rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: “Be my dog for a whole day.”What.“...What?"--Canon Divergent. After S2, Ryoken decides to dedicate time to spend with the L.I victims and try and make up for his father’s mistakes. When he visits one Miyu Sugisaki, things don’t quite go the way he thought they would.Writen for Day 1 of #SlashRyoken on Twitter !





	for just one day

**Author's Note:**

> /Stares at this 8k mess  
> /SIGHS
> 
> So this was meant to be so much shorter and much more crack but...something happened along the way and now there's This. I know I def won't be able to keep up writing so many words throughout this event but hey ! I had a lot of fun writing this just as Miyu has a lot of fun bullying Ryoken (but they also have cute moments bc I can't not write fluff)
> 
> My interpretation of Miyu is based on my own headcanons ! So I understand if people have different views of how her character would actually be.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.

 

According to what information Ryoken had gathered when he’d investigated the victims of the Lost Incident, there wasn’t anything particularly notable about Miyu Sugisaki. She went to school, she was part of the Volleyball Club and she attended ballet after school when she didn’t have club activities. She seemed to have a schedule that kept her busy, given her mother also was out working most of the time. 

There were no reported incidents of misbehaviour, her grades were good...Ryoken found it relieving the first time he read all this. Even if the incident must have caused great pain, everything seemed to point to the fact she had picked herself up and was moving forwards with her life. 

However, she still deserved the truth. She deserved to hear it from him. After what happened with Bohman, the girl would never meet her Ignis. She wouldn’t get the same chance as Takeru Homura to know why that incident happened in the first place if Ryoken didn’t step up to tell her. And leaving things in the dark--Ryoken was done with that. 

Part of him had considered not doing this, stirring a past she might want to completely leave behind and not hear from again, but his sense of responsibility over what had happened to these kids wouldn’t let him sit still. 

That’s how he found himself in Miyu’s hospital room. The moment he stepped into the room, her greyish blue eyes were on him, looking up from a book on her lap. Her brow pinched and she sat straighter.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Ryoken Kogami.” He introduced himself, walking the last few steps to stand by her bed. “You do not know me but I know a great deal about you.”

That had Miyu shuffling away from him, holding her book up as if it was a protective barrier as she squinted at him with open suspicion. “What are you, a stalker?!”

_ Wait. _ Ryoken pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, plopping down on the chair near the bed. “No. I apologize, that sounded...inappropriate.”

“Oh, you think?” Miyu spat sarcastically, still regarding him warily. “So what are you here for? You have ten seconds before I call the nurse or I chuck this book at your face.”

“If I truly were a stalker--” Ryoken arched an eyebrow at her. “--telling me that would be a stupid choice. I would already be ready to stop you.”

Miyu scrambled out of the bed on the other side to keep the bed between them, brandishing her book like a weapon in one hand and holding the button to call the nurse in the other. “ _ Seven seconds _ , Kogami.”

Okay so this was going _ terribly. _ Better just be out with it then. He met her eyes, so she could see he was serious. 

“What I came to talk to you about is in regard to that incident _ ten years ago. _ ”

In an instant the room seemed to chill over. Or maybe it was just the way Miyu flinched and froze, her eyes turning icy cold. He could visibly see the way she trembled, book wavering in her hold.

“What--What do you know about _ that _ ?” Her grip on the button tightened, like a lifeline. Ryoken could see her emotions clear as water; fear, resentment, anger. He had no doubts that if he made one wrong move she’d press that button, or possibly beat him to death with the spine of her book. 

Oddly enough it reminded Ryoken of Takeru, but where he was burning rage, Miyu was ice, sharp, cold and deadly. He was struck by the contrast between her sweet exterior and the intense emotions she was displaying now, emotions born from the incident that had cut her apart. No matter how normal her life seemed when he read her file, this would always remain. The regret in his heart was a familiar one.

“Ryoken Kogami.” Miyu spoke again when he took too long to answer. “Just who are you?”

He took a small breath before gesturing to the bed.

“I will tell you everything. Please, sit down.”

“No. Start talking.” He couldn’t blame her for being on edge. Heaving a sigh, Ryoken intertwined his hands together, glancing down at them.

“That incident ten years ago...it was known as the Lost Incident. Its real name was the Hanoi Project, lead by my father, Kiyoshi Kogami, with a team of scientists. It was meant to create six AIs with free will…”

The information poured out of him with ease, a precise cold cut explanation of what had really happened ten years ago. As he spoke, about the Knights of Hanoi, the Ignis, about everything in between, Miyu eventually sat back down. He saw the bed dip under her weight, her hand with the book falling limp a top it and the button slack on her other hand, but he didn’t glance up to look at her face throughout the whole explanation. 

“...I realize this is a lot to take in. And I apologize if you would have rather buried your past under your present and wished to not hear about it again.” He clenched his hands. “However I felt you and all of the remaining victims deserved to know the truth, even if it has been ten years. What happened to you was my father’s fault, the result of his ambitions, and I will understand if you want to hold me accountable for his actions as his son. I am just as responsible--”

“Stop right there.” He saw movement, Miyu holding her hand up to pause him, and he finally glanced up. Her expression was calmer than before, even if her lips were pursed and her eyes shut. “So you're telling me. Your father kidnapped five other kids and me. Created these Ignis...then wanted to destroy them.”

“...Yes.”

“After making us suffer, for six months, he wanted to destroy the same thing  _ he created _ . And he got you, his son, also a kid, involved, to destroy them because he failed.”

“I choose to get involved. But that…” He glanced to the side. “...that would be right.”

“And these Ignis. They are...gone now.” Miyu paused, before opening her eyes. They seemed to pierce through him. “Is that why you are doing _ this _ now? Now that you have nothing left to do for your father--now the truth seems important to you?”

_ Ouch.  _ Miyu did not mince her words. Ryoken tried his best to keep his eyes on her as he replied.

“It isn’t that I didn’t consider it important before but back then...I was solely focused on fulfilling my father’s final wish. I felt remorse over being the reason he--” This was starting to get too personal for him and Ryoken pressed his lips together. Miyu crossed her arms.

“Go on. Tell me.” Her tone lacked the bite he expected it too. Under her gaze, Ryoken was starting to feel scrutinized, like she could see through him and the air of professionalism he was trying to keep up. “Help me understand.”

“...As I told you, my father was arrested after the incident was found out. The reason that happened was because  _ I  _ reported it.” Miyu’s eyes widened at this but she did not interrupt him. “Not too long after I did, I regretted it, however, because my father was taken away. I felt guilty, I felt I had to see his will through. For so long I was convinced it was the right thing to do, even when I came close to sacrificing everything and thousands of people for it.” He was sure the exhaustion was reflecting in his features, shadows in his eyes over having mulled this countless nights.

“I do not believe what my father did was right. He hurt you, and those five other kids, and it is a pain that can never be undone. Even knowing that, I followed him to the end. I feel responsible over his mistakes, and mine. I waited...too long, though, to take proper responsibility over them. But that is why I am here today.” Determination shone back in his eyes, leaning forwards on his elbows propped on his knees.

“I cannot undo the past. But I am willing to offer myself to you to atone for my sins. To make up for all the suffering my father made you go through, even if nothing I do might ever be enough.”

At this Miyu... _ stared _ at him, baffled. Ryoken didn’t find it odd, given what he’d just told her, and he wouldn’t find it strange if she told him to leave and never show his face at her again, either. Maybe that was the best he could do for her, or these kids. Maybe they would be better if he wasn’t there as a constant reminder of the man who made them suffer.

“...Did you really report it?” She muttered, moving from the other side of the bed towards the one Ryoken was closest at. He held her gaze, head tilted up a little when she knelt on the edge of the mattress.

“I did. You can choose not to believe me.”

“...Strangely I do. That action condemned your father, too. I see no reason for you to lie about it.” Another pause. She tilted her head, something softer taking over her face, curiosity. “When you say you offer yourself to me, do you mean you’ll do  _ anything  _ for me?”

“Within reason.” 

“Hmm…” She seemed to think it over, looking him up and down, then staring at his face again. “Then…” Her next gesture caught him off guard. She hooked two finger under his chin, tilting it up and grinned. Ryoken saw mischief in it and not for the first time since he came into the room, he thought Miyu Sugisaki was much different than the girl he had expected her to be.

“Be my _ dog _ for a whole day.”

_ What. _

“...What?”

“I’m getting discharged soon.” Miyu continued cheerily. “I can’t wait to stretch my legs again around the city, maybe go shopping after so long ! I want you to come with me.” She giggled, and in any other girl, it would have been a cutesy laugh. On Miyu, Ryoken heard his own demise. “I figure this is  _ within reason _ . You can do that for me, can’t you?”

Ryoken swallowed, still taken aback by her request.

This...wasn’t going how he expected it would.

 

* * *

The weekend right after Miyu was discharged had Ryoken uncomfortably pressed to a crowded train’s door, Miyu squished next to him and using his arm as leverage. Someone elbowed him in the gut when the train rode through a curve and he grunted in annoyance and pain. He’d already been pushed and had been stomped on his foot more times than he could count every time they reached a station. He was sweaty and uncomfortable from having so many people pressing close.

“I officially hate public transport.” He grumbled.

“What, never rode a train before?” At his affirmative shrug Miyu gaped at him. “How? You got a fancy car?”

“I usually have someone who can drive me places. But I do own a car.” It had been his father’s, really, and he didn’t actually know how to drive it. Kiyoko or Aso usually drove.

“Must be nice not to dwell with us common folk in the public transport, huh?” Miyu teased and Ryoken huffed.

“I am merely not fond to this sort of cramped space. I’ll take a car any day.”

“Don’t worry, pretty rich boy. The next stop is ours.” At this, Miyu let go off his arm in favor of grabbing his wrist, making her way through the mass of people. “Excuse me, coming through !”

Eventually they squeezed towards the opposite doors just in time for them to open and let them out. Ryoken breathed in relief, feeling the cool breeze on his face. He let Miyu drag them out of the station.

“Alright!” Miyu stretched up and then patted her shirt and skirt down, a little rumpled from the ride. “Before we start our quest, I got something for you.” Ryoken arched an eyebrow, watching her rummage her purse.

“For me?”

“Yup! Get down here for a moment. You’re too tall.” She gestured for him to bend down with a hand and although he was wary, after a moment he did, coming almost to eye level with her. The next moment Miyu reached for him with both hands, placing something around his neck and startling him when he heard it clasp behind his nape. 

He stood back up and touched the choker she’d put on him. It was a simple, leather band as far as he could feel.

“What...is this?”

“Well, I can’t exactly take a dog out without a  _ collar  _ can I?” Miyu smiled, pleased and smug up at him. Ryoken’s expression pinched.

“This is  _ ridiculous _ .”

“Hey now--” She hooked a finger under the choker, easily dragging him down to her level again. “You said you would  _ offer _ yourself to me to atone for your sins. No offense but you have poor wording choices--that sounded like you’d even agree to let me do all sorts of nasty things with you. Not that I’d want to, even if you have a pretty face.”

The back of Ryoken’s neck felt hot with embarrassment, and no doubt there was pink on his cheeks. He cleared his throat. “That was not what I intended by it and you know it, Sugisaki.”

“Please, call me Miyu.” She tilted her head. “But you did say you’d do anything for me. All I ask is for your company today. Surely it is not that hard of a task to accomplish or is it, Kogami?”

Ryoken sighed. He wasn’t sure how any of this was supposed to make up for the past’s mistakes to her, but if it was what she genuinely wanted, he couldn’t refuse. It was just one day. He could be at her beck and call for today and then maybe she’d decide she was done with him. 

“...Fine.” He finally conceded. “I would prefer if you called me Ryoken, as well.” 

“Sure thing,  _ Ryo-chan _ .” His eye twitched at the nickname, but at least she finally let him go. He fiddled with the choker, unused to it, and wishing he had a mirror to see how out of place it looked.

“Well then...” Miyu clapped her hands, turning her head both ways The station lead right into the heart of the shopping district in Den City, and there were all sorts of stores to choose from to take a look around. “I know where we’ll go first.” She gestured for Ryoken to follow her, whistling at him as if she was truly calling a dog over. “C’mon !”

Ryoken sighed, swallowing down his ego and reluctantly going after her.

Five minutes later he was sitting in a bench near the changing rooms in a clothes store, head boredly propped up on his hand. Miyu seemed to have a mixed dressing taste; she’d grabbed cute dresses and skirts on one hand and crop tops and baggy hoodies in the other and gone in the changing room to start trying them on. He’d already seen her in at least three different outfits.

“Isn’t this one adorable?” He lifted her eyes to her as she came out of the changing room again, donning a simple floral blue sundress, twirling in her socks. Ryoken hummed.

“I suppose.” At her arched eyebrow, a silent  _ ‘and?’ _ , he scrambled to say something else. “Blue...looks good on you. It matches your eyes.”

She seemed pleased by that comment. “Right? I think I might get this one.” She placed her hand on her hips, giving him a look over. “You should try stuff too.”

“I do not particularly fancy the clothes they sell here--”

“This!” Either she had already had her eye on it or Miyu picked things up lightning fast, but the next moment Ryoken had a pair of ripped jeans and a leather jacket shoved at him. He eyed them warily.

“I’ve never worn anything like this.”

“C’mon, just try them. I’m not gonna make you buy them.” He shot her a look and she pouted. “I’m not ! Since you’re here you might as well try stuff too, that’s all I’m saying.”

He heaved a sigh before standing up and heading for a free changing room without a word. 

He had a feeling she wouldn’t let up until he did.  He took out his usual jacket and put on the leather one over his shirt then switched his pants for the jeans. 

Looking in the mirror he...wasn’t sure how to feel. He finally got a good look at the choker, a simple black band as he’d suspected. The two items of clothing fit him well, even if the jeans felt a little tight, but it was a foreign sight to be dressed like this. He didn’t own much variety in clothes, actually. He could have invested in more, but he had been too focused in other things to really pick stuff according to a style; he sticked to wearing the same things most days.

“Come out and show me when you’re done !” Miyu’s voice rang from the other side of the door. He turned away from his reflection and walked outside, tugging at the sleeves of the jacket. Miyu whistled.

“I knew you had the legs to rock those jeans.” She walked around him and he heard her hum appreciatively. “If I were you, I’d get these. They make your ass look great.”

“I don’t think I would like to buy clothes that are already  _ ripped _ . No matter how good my--no matter how good I might look.” 

“Just say  _ ass _ .” She snorted before waving him over to another mirror and making him bend down to her height. She pushed his hair back with a hand. “The jacket, though. Wear it with your hair like this and you look like a total bad boy.”

“ _ Technically _ speaking--” One corner of his lip tugged up with a hint of humor. “--I am, as you say, a total bad boy. Cyber Terrorist here, remember?” 

At his joke, Miyu laughed, not seeming to care one bit she was indeed hanging out with a criminal. “See! All the more reason you need to get it. And it looks good with the choker, doesn’t it?”

“I suppose…” He tugged at it again. “But I don’t know when I could possible wear anything like this. It doesn’t exactly go with most of my wardrobe.”

“If your wardrobe is filled with pants with no ankles then I’d have to agree.” She snorted. “What even _ is _ your style?”

His eyebrows knit together in thought as he stood back straight. “I...don’t know.” 

When he glanced back at Miyu she was cupping her chin in her hand, an excited grin in her face. Somehow Ryoken knew that grin spelled trouble for him.

“Then--wanna find out?”

The next thirty minutes--or possibly more--had Miyu handing him clothes and pushing him back into the changing room to try them on. Only when he was unzipping the fourth--or five?--pair of pants, did Ryoken realize how easily he’d been swept by Miyu’s pace. Why was he even going along with it? He didn’t come here today to buy clothes for himself. 

What was he doing here, exactly? What did Miyu intend by any of this? He didn’t understand why this was what she’d asked of him when she could have literally asked for anything else of Ryoken. She could have even outed him to the authorities, he knew, after he’d told her everything. Not that that wasn’t in Ryoken’s future plans but he had things to do before handing himself over.

So why, he wondered as he came out of the changing room once more, why did she seem perfectly content with this mundane charade?

“Try these.” The next pair of clothes she handed him left him baffled. He stared at the denim shorts and the hoodie jacket like they personally offended him.

“...Must I?”

“We are seeing what is your style here, Ryo-chan.” Her eyes creased, pushing the outfit to his chest and ushering him back to the changing room. “So _ yes _ .”

He heaved a sigh but did as he was told, albeit reluctantly. 

“I do not think this is…” He tugged at the hem of the shorts once he hesitated outside again, uselessly trying to see if he could cover more of his legs. “...my style.”

“But your legs look  _ fantastic _ . They are so  _ skinny _ .” He jumped when she patted his calves, crouching beside him. “Oh my god, you even  _ shave _ . Your skin is so smooth.”

He didn’t actually shave that much--he’d never had much hair on his legs to begin with, but he was too flustered to correct Miyu.

She stood back up, about to say something when she blinked, seeing something over his shoulder. She giggled, tapping his shoulder, and pointed behind him. “Oh, it’s already happening.”

“What is…” When he glanced in the direction she gestured, he caught several eyes on him, from the store clerks and clients alike. Ryoken might not be particularly well versed when it came to attraction, but even he wasn’t so oblivious as not to see their eyes were skimming over him curiously and with interest. As soon as their eyes met they quickly looked away though, as did Ryoken, feeling his face flush.

“This is humiliating.”

“Be confident!” Miyu patted him in the back. “If you ever want to catch your crush’s attention, you should wear these. They won’t be able to look away.”

“I do not particularly fancy anyone at the moment so I see no purpose in these.” And even if he was interested in anyone, this would not be the tactic he’d use. “May I change now?”

“Fineeee, I already had a feeling you wouldn’t get ‘em, I just wanted to see if you’d get flustered.” Ryoken already had a feeling she’d merely done it to mock him, but her confirmation earned her an irritated look from him. She stuck out her tongue before handing him another set of clothes. “Go, pouty lips. You’ll like these.”

As soon as he was behind the door, he swiftly changed out of the shorts and into the clothes she’d picked. He was glad to see there were pants again, among other things. He took his time with the rest before walking out. 

It took him a minute to spot Miyu until he saw her walk out of the changing room opposite him, wearing another outfit. While the sundress from before suited her, the high waist striped shorts and the teal cropped top hoodie fit her nicely as well. She’d tied her hair up in a ponytail as well.

“Oh. Oooh, please get those pants.” She said as soon as she spotted him.

“You’ve said that about all the pants you’ve made me try on.”

“Because they all look nice!” She held her arms in front of her, gesturing at him and groaning in mock exasperation. “Ugh, must be nice to be a handsome man that looks good in everything.”

Ryoken snorted, giving himself another look over in the mirrors around the store. These pants were simple and black, the material more elastic than what he was used to, which made them rather comfortable to move in. Miyu had also handed him a grey V neck shirt and a blazer much like his own but also black. He had to admit he rather liked the monochrome look and felt more himself in this.

“...I might purchase these.” He mumbled, and he knew Miyu heard because she bounced over with a knowing grin.

“I pick well, don’t I? The casual formal look suits you, after all.”

He offered her a small smile in return. “I must concede you have good taste, in the end.”

“Aw. Look at that, I got a smile.” She snickered, hands behind her back and rocking back and forth on her feet. He didn’t understand why she looked so delighted.

“You should get those, as well.” He gestured to her outfit and she beamed.

“So  _ you _ won’t get the shorts but I should?” 

He rolled his eyes. “I am not comfortable wearing them but you do seem to like them. And they fit you rather nicely.”

“You think?” She smoothed the clothes over in front of the mirror. “Maybe I’ll get them then. Mom will hate them, though.” Seeing his confused reflection, she sighed, and for once she didn’t look so cheerful even when smiling. “She says it attracts too much attention. That I should dress more  _ discreetly _ . And it’s not just because she thinks ‘men are gonna get ideas if you dress like that’ or anything--though it’s probably part of it. But she’s mostly just scared I’ll get kidnapped again if I attract too much attention to myself.”

Ryoken fiddled with the blazers cuffs, his blood turning a little colder. There it was again, the guilt. “...I apologize I--”

“Stop.” She held up a hand. “Mom’s always been protective. I know she’s like this now because she couldn’t protect me when the incident happened. She just doesn’t know she makes it worse for me when she acts this way. But it’s okay.” She shrugged. “I find my way around it.”

“Does it not scare you?” He asked tentatively. “Being outside, possibly attracting attention to yourself.”

“I’m always careful when I’m outside. I can’t say I’m not on my guard, specially if I’m alone. But rather than the outside, I’m more wary of the  _ inside _ .” She turned away then. “The inside has locks and ways to keep me there. Trapped. As long as I’m outside though, I can run and keep running and be whoever I want.” She tilted her head to smile at him.  “I find that more comforting. You get why, don’t you?” 

With those words she headed back for the changing room. After a short pause, looking after her, Ryoken did the same.

He wasn’t entirely surprised by her words. He understood both Miyu’s mother worries and Miyu’s view on the subject. After being trapped in a room for six long months, he could see how being cooped inside would be worse for her. He wondered how growing up was, with an overprotective mother, who probably wanted to keep her daughter safe inside her home, while said daughter just wanted to go outside, be able to move freely. Perhaps Miyu was more notable than what he had considered when reading her file; there was much he didn’t know.

Ryoken changed back into his own clothes and separated the ones he would buy. For him it was just three items of clothing, but when he met back with Miyu outside, she had a much bigger pile. 

“Are you...going to be able to carry all that?”

“Oh, silly. Did you forget already?” She smirked as she dumped the clothes in the counter to pay. The saleswoman seemed delighted. “That’s what  _ you  _ are here for.”

Oh.  _ Right _ .

When they made it out of the store, Ryoken was carrying at least five shopping bags for Miyu and one that was his. They weren’t heavy but he knew this little trip of theirs was far from over.

“Let’s go there next !” Miyu tugged at his arm and Ryoken heaved a sigh, following. 

Hours later his feet ached from walking around while carrying bags and a few boxes under his arms. It was all either stationery--which Miyu claimed she needed for school--more clothes, or shoes, and at least one pair was his. Miyu had, indeed, fine taste for this, and she was insistent in him at least  _ trying _ stuff out as well. 

He wasn’t sure if this was her attempt at fixing his lack of style, or if she just had fun having someone to dress up, but one way or another Ryoken ended up finding something he deemed worthy of buying for himself. It hadn’t been his plan for today but Miyu was incredibly persuasive and managed to rope him into her pace. 

“I’m hungry. Treat me to something, Ryo-chan?” Miyu cooed at him sweetly and he made a face at her.

“Please just call me Ryoken. And…” He glanced around. “I do not know any of these food places.”

“You don’t go out much, do you? What do you usually eat?”

“I don’t cook so I order take out. Or one of my subordinates brings me food.”

“God, you are sad.” He shot her an unamused look, which she completely ignored. ”You don’t go out with friends? Even a criminal has friends I’m sure.”

“I didn’t exactly have time to go out with friends, if I had any.” He paused then, eyes softening. Playmaker--Yusaku Fujiki--did long for them to be friends, though. Spectre, always loyal by his side, understanding things about Ryoken perhaps no one else did, was probably the closest to an actual friend he’d had since he was young. The fact he cared for them was undeniable, at the very least.  “...I suppose I have some. But we don’t make it an habit to go out much. It is complicated.”

“Hmm…” Miyu hummed. “Fine then--I guess it’s up to me to show you !” 

Miyu hooked a finger under the choker and dragged him after her. He made an irritated sound, stumbling on his feet at the first pull. He was bent awkwardly forwards given their height difference.

“I can follow you just fine without you dragging me.”

“Ugh, but it’s so fun to do this.” She snickered, tilting her head back to him. “It’s not every day you have a man at your beck and call. Specially a handsome one.”

Ryoken half glared at her, arching an eyebrow and speaking in a deadpan tone. “Am I just a pretty face to you, Sugisaki?”

Miyu stopped to think about it, taping her chin with a finger. “No. Because you are not  _ just _ a pretty face, Kogami.” The use of his surname startled him. Through her amusement, he saw a glint of mischief and something more serious. “I am merely guessing here, but a man that says he’d do anything and is willing to accept the ridiculous request of being someone else’s dog for a day must be truly  _ desperate  _ or have nothing to lose anymore.” She narrowed her eyes at him, and Ryoken got that feeling again, like she could see through everything. “It intrigues me, how deep your guilt runs.”

Ryoken swallowed, fighting to continue meeting her eyes. 

“...So you do admit this is ridiculous.” He said in the end, unable to form a real answer. Immediately Miyu perked up, grinning.

“Ridiculous for you ! It’s entertaining for me.” She finally released him, letting him straight his back. “Also, I told you to call me  _ Miyu _ , Ryo-chan !”

“I will do that when you cease calling me that nickname.” 

“But it’s cute.” She pouted but seemed resigned. “Fine,  _ Ryoken-- _ ” She began walking again. “Let’s go get food.”

A few minutes later, they sat opposite each other in what seemed to be a fast food restaurant. Ryoken’s feet and back thanked the rest stop, the bags and boxes dropped next to him on the bench.

“Eat your fries or I’m gonna steal them.” Miyu warned over a bite of her burger, all the while shoving a few fries on her mouth as well. Ryoken munched on his burger patiently, leaving the fries for later. He frowned.

“If you wanted more fries why did you not order more?”

“‘Cause it’s more fun--” She reached out quickly, nabbing a few of his fries. “--to steal from distracted idiots.”

Ryoken rolled his eyes and continued to eat, quietly finishing his burguer. He was used to hot dogs more, or whatever Kiyoko attempted to cook for him on rare occasions, or even Spectre’s choices in take out, but he’d never actually eaten fast food like this. It wasn’t entirely bad.

He finally ate one of his fries. And then another. And he found he kept reaching quickly for more. Miyu laughed at him, catching his wide eyed, wonder filled look.

“That’s the face of a man who’s never had salty fries and won’t be able to stop.”

“I must admit they are  _ good _ .” He eyed what little remained of her fries. He saw she was taking a look at her phone. Seeing his chance,  in a quick swoop he stole one of her fries, earning an outraged gasp from Miyu.

“Hey! Bad dog ! No stealing !”

He smirked. “You got distracted. This is simply payback.”

“Oh, I’ll show you payback--”

What ensued could only classify as a silly wrestling to nab each other’s fries. Ryoken wouldn’t admit it right then, but for a moment he forgot why he was doing this, why he was here with her, and could only feel smug about the fact he managed to salvage most of his fries from Miyu’s attempts at snatching them. It was a small victory for him.

For some reason, her sulky pout at having lost her fries threatened on making him laugh, which he stifled behind a hand. He only ate a handful of the remaining fries before pushing the rest towards her.

“Don’t be a sore loser. You can have the rest.”

“Aw, so kind of you.” She didn’t hesitate in finishing them, sighing contently. She didn’t seem in a hurry to leave just yet, observing the people passing by outside the window with her chin propped in her hand. Ryoken did the same for a moment before turning to her again. Now that there was a lull in their little quest, the questions that had been nagging at him earlier resurfaced.

“Sugisaki.”

She ignored him.  _ Right. _

“...Miyu.”

“Yes, Ryoken?” She continued to look outside the window but she was listening.

“Why this?” He began. She made a confused noise, so he elaborated. “You could have asked anything of me. So why this?”

“I wanted  _ this _ .” When she didn’t give further explanation, Ryoken sighed, a tad exasperated.

“You literally have the son of the man that tortured you for months in front of you. You could have called the authorities on me. You could have asked me to reveal my crimes to the public.  _ Anything t _ o take responsibility.” He clenched his hands over the table, lip pursing. “So why this false, mundane charade?”

Miyu was quiet before she shut her eyes and spoke.

“Because I do not want _ you _ to take responsibility, Ryoken. This whole day wasn’t for that.” 

“But--”

“No. Listen. ” Her eyes on him had a mix of pity and frustration. “The man who tortured me is  _ dead _ .” Despite himself Ryoken tensed. ”No one can take responsibility for him now. Not even  _ you _ . You might be his son but you aren’t  _ him _ . I can’t find it in me to hate you as I do him.”

“It--It would be fair if you despised me as well.”

“No, it wouldn’t.” Her glare was like steel, not directed at him, but at something else. “You know, when you told me Doctor Kogami was dead...I was a little relieved. I’m sorry if that is insensitive, given he’s your father.” 

He shook his head, staring down at the table. He couldn’t blame her for that. He glanced back up as Miyu continued to speak.

“But then I was... _ angry _ . Because the person who is supposed to be paying for all the hurt he caused  _ won’t _ . He is conveniently dead and leaving others to carry his weight.  _ That _ is what isn’t fair. I do not want you taking responsibility for that man, at least not with me.”

“Then why did you want _ this _ ?” He crossed his arms over the table, hands grasping at his forearms for leverage. He understood her arguments, and at the same time, he didn’t. Because what did he have left, if he couldn’t even fix what his father had broken? “What was the point in all this, if I can never make it up to you?”

Her eyes softened, her fingers intertwining with each other and glancing down at them. “Today...I just wanted to see what kind of person  _ you _ are. You’re interesting, Ryoken. You seem serious and cool but you are actually a little clumsy too. It’s fun to see you flustered. You can be funny, too. And you are stupidly diligent, for deciding to see my silly request through.” 

She smiled up at him. “You are kind, Ryoken. I can say that much. You don’t have to make anything up to me.” She rested a hand in one of his tightly clenched on his arm. “Rather--I’d much prefer it if we could be  _ friends _ .”

At this he stared at her. He was sure some indescribable, vulnerable emotion was shining in his eyes, something he couldn’t name. This tasted a lot like forgiveness, forgiveness his guilt ridden heart didn’t want to accept, and at the same time she was naming something he had always pulled back from, never grasping it fully but wanting to.  _ Friendship. _

“I don’t understand.” He said honestly, the lightest crack to it, and she laughed.

“You are a dummy,  _ Ryo-chan _ .” She shook her head. “I had fun today. And I like your company.” She tilted her head. “I don’t know if it’s because it’s just easy being around you or because I don’t have to lie to you. It’s exhausting always putting appearances with people--but I don’t feel I have to do that with you. It’s strange, really.” Her lips pursed into a pout. “But I guess I’ll understand if you don’t want to be friends--I was a bit mean to you today.”

“ _ A bit _ .” Ryoken echoed, like a question, but he considered her. He thought of today, of the lighthearted feeling that had sneaked its way in little moments. “...Are you certain that is what you want?”

“ _ Yeah. _ If we are friends, that means I’ll have more chances to bully you. Friendly bullying, I mean.” He gave her a look. “Okay, I’m joking ! Promise I won’t be that mean to you, next time. If there is one.”

He huffed, shaking his head, a rueful smile appearing in his face. He turned his hand around, holding hers lightly and staring at it. “You are intriguing, Miyu. I am not sure I deserve this.” This desire of hers to be friends, it almost reminded him of Yusaku. What was it with these people, that ended up in his orbit one way or another? Why did they keep wanting to pull close to him?

“Everyone deserves a friend. Even a criminal with a guilt complex and daddy issues.” 

Ryoken choked. He couldn’t decide yet if he appreciated Miyu’s bluntness or not, but right now, he supposed it helped. He cleared his throat, slowly meeting her eyes.

“I--had fun as well, today. I suppose I would not be opposed to doing this again.”

Miyu’s lips curled in a genuine smile before it shifted to a more mischievous, almost cat like grin. Ryoken’s eyes widened. “So you admit you like being dragged around--”

“ _ No _ , that is not what I--”

“--You enjoy a little meanness--”

“ _ Miyu _ \--”

“Maybe I should bring a leash next time?”

Ryoken let go of her hand and buried his face in both his palms, groaning. The tips of his ears were red. “Please,  _ cease _ .”

“Ah, It’s too much fun messing with you, Ryo-chan, I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not--” 

“...Revo--” A familiar voice cut itself off. “--Ryoken?”

Ryoken looked up from his hands and his stomach dropped. Yusaku Fujiki and Takeru Homura stared at him, just as bewildered as he was to see them here. They remained frozen in place, Miyu staring between them before breaking the silence.

“Ryo-chan, are these your friends?” 

“They are--ah--” One look at Takeru and his half glare indicated that no, they were definitely not friends. Before he could scramble for an explanation, Yusaku’s attention was directed to Miyu.

“Something like that.” He replied easily. “Who are you?”

Miyu grinned. “I’m Miyu Sugisaki ! Ryo-chan’s friend, as well!” 

Yusaku arched an eyebrow at him, looking between them. “Sugisaki...Aoi Zaizen’s friend?”

“You know Aoi-chan? Ah, then--” She pointed at him excitedly. “Maybe you are Yusaku Fujiki-kun? Or Takeru Homura-kun?”

“Ah, I’m Takeru.” Takeru piped up behind Yusaku, giving her a friendly wave. “Did Zaizen-san mention us?”

“She talked about you two a little when she visited me.” She clapped her hands. “The world sure is tiny ! I didn’t expect you to be acquaintanced with Ryo-chan too.”

“Neither did we.” Takeru gave Ryoken a suspicious look. “What are you doing here with Sugisaki-san?”

“I--”

“Ryo-chan agreed to be my  _ dog _ for a day!” She tugged at his choker then, dragging him forwards, her smile angelic but far from innocent. “Isn’t he amusing?”

A dead silence surrounded them for a moment, as Yusaku and Takeru took that statement in. Yusaku’s deadpan remained the same save for his now wide eyes. Takeru was staring hard at Ryoken, equally puzzled, before he began to shake. 

“He--He what?”

“He’s been following me all day like a lost puppy and carrying my shopping bags! See?” Miyu gestured to their purchases. Ryoken, meanwhile, felt like hopping on his boat and disappearing and never coming back, embarrassment crawling over his back. 

“R-Ryoken Kogami--He’s your--” Takeru’s voice cracked and then laughter began to bubble out of his throat. He leaned against Yusaku, an arm around his shoulders to hold himself steady and another wrapped around his stomach. “Y-Your  _ dog _ \--”

Ryoken slapped a hand over his burning face. “Sou--Homura, _ shut up _ \--”

“Oh, no, no, I am not shutting up--” Takeru wheezed. “Yusaku, you are hearing this, right, I’m not hallucinating, right? What is happening?” 

“I…” Yusaku blinked, looking thoroughly lost. Ryoken peeked at him between his fingers, seeing him glancing at Miyu then back at him. “If...If this is what you are into I guess--”

“Play--Fujiki. This is--This is not that kind of-- _ situation _ .” Oh god, he was stammering. That’s how embarrassed he was. He dragged his hand down his face, glaring at Miyu. “Why did I agree to _ this _ .”

“Oh, I dunno.” Miyu smirked at him. “Something about _ offering yourself to me _ to atone for your sins--”

“I--” Yusaku coughed into his fist. He wasn’t looking Ryoken in the eye. “I had...no idea you...you two--”

Takeru was still laughing but he shoot Ryoken a warning look. “Oy, don’t be a fucking  _ pervert _ \--”

“This is  _ not _ what you two are thinking it is and I demand you stop immediately. I was merely accompanying Miyu today and it is not something you should concern yourselves with.” He came close to slamming his hands on the table as he stood, shooting Miyu a glance. “Shall we  _ leave _ ?” 

Miyu giggled, standing up as well. She grabbed some of the shopping bags before Ryoken could, giving Yusaku and Takeru a smile. “I’m sorry boys, I would love to stay and chat but Ryo-chan and me have things to do. It was good to meet you!”

Ryoken grabbed the remaining bags and boxes, hurrying to scramble away with only a nod to the other two. “Fujiki. Homura.” 

“Re--Ryoken.” Yusaku called and he couldn’t fight the impulse to look back. The boy had a small smile on his face. “It’s good to see you making friends.”

Ryoken huffed, glancing away. “It wasn’t the plan.” Because it really hadn’t. But it seemed that the more Ryoken tried to avoid it, the more he formed bonds with the least likely people. One short, last look at Yusaku told him the other understood. Takeru had already come down from his hysterical laughter and was now giving Ryoken a strange look, one Ryoken didn’t stay long enough to decipher. He turned on his heel and followed after Miyu.

“I am starting to regret our arrangement.” Ryoken said as soon as he caught up to her, leveling her with an annoyed look. Miyu merely laughed. 

“Only now? C’mon--” She nudged his side. “It was funny. Your friends seem nice.”

He sighed. He had no energy to correct her or explain his relation with Yusaku and Takeru. He had reached his quota of embarrassment for the day and just really, really wanted to be done.

They spent some more time merely browsing, luckily, until the sky began to turn orange. Ryoken accompanied Miyu to the train back home and it was blissfully more empty at this time of the day. He was startled when Miyu dozed off on his shoulder but he allowed it. He’d wake her up when they got to their station. He’d memorized that much.

“What a gentleman, walking me home.” Miyu smiled, lazy and content, as they walked, bags swinging from her hands.

“I doubt you would be able to carry all of this by yourself.” He adjusted his grip on a box as he said so. His arms were going to ache tomorrow.

“Nah, I probably could, if I really wanted to. But I appreciate the extra set of arms.” It was more genuine rather than teasing now. “And I appreciate you spending the day with me, Ryoken. I’m sorry for making fun of you in front of your friends.”

He snorted. “You are not the least bit sorry.”

“Hmm...Yeah, you’re right.” She laughed. “But I was honest about the rest. I had fun.”

They turned the corner and Miyu’s house came into view. He saw her to the doorstep and he passed onto her her bags and kept his.

“Wait--this one is yours, too.” He accepted the bag she handed him, confused. He hadn’t bought this. When he peered inside he grunted, seeing the stupid denim shorts.

“ _ Really _ ?”

“I said I wouldn’t make you buy anything but I never said  _ I _ wouldn’t get you anything!” She rested the bags and boxes on the ground and tugged at his choker, gently, to get him down to his level. She reached around his neck to unclasp it and, to his surprise, pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I officially release you from your dog duty.”

“I am so  _ grateful _ .” He replied sarcastically, rising back to his height. He eyed the choker curiously, debating with himself. Miyu seemed to read his mind, and dropped it inside one of his bags with a knowing look before he could protest.

“You can keep it. It actually looked really nice on you. Wear it with the outfit I picked out for you today and you’ll kill it out there."

Ryoken mustered up a smile. “I’ll consider it.” 

She smiled back. "Thank you for today, Ryo-chan."

"No." He grabbed her hand before bringing it to his lips to press a kiss to the back of it. "It was the least I could do for you." He shot her a look meant to be a glare but even he knew he failed at seriousness. "However I will not be dragged around like today next time."

She snorted. "We'll see about  _ that _ ." She slipped her hand from his grip. She unlocked the front door of her house before grabbing the bags and boxes off the ground and tossing some inside. She waved him off. "Bye bye, Ryo-chan." She tilted her head. "You didn't seem bothered by the nickname anymore before."

He sighed. "I have resigned myself to it, I think." He raised a hand as he half turned to leave. "Goodbye, Miyu."

Another wave and one last grin from her before she disappeared behind her door. He began walking away, looking up at the slowly darkening sky, bags swinging back and forth in his arms. He had a lot to think about after today, but for some reason, his mind was fixed on the thought that It would be dinner time soon. 

Before he could go back out on his choice, he took out his phone, glanced over his (very short) contact list before tapping on the screen and bringing the device to his ear. He heard it dialing before a familiar voice replied.

“Spectre. No, no, I am well. Today was simply...eventful.” That was one word for it. He paused, fingers fiddling with the paper of one of the shopping bags. Miyu’s voice rang in his mind then, inciting him on.  _ ‘You don’t go out with friends? Even a criminal has friends I’m sure.’ _ He nodded to himself before speaking again.

“I know this is sudden but...” Perhaps it was a good time as any to do this. They had  _ time _ , now. He smiled. 

“Would you like to go out to have dinner tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at
> 
> moonlights0nata on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


End file.
